


The Battle Begins

by Anne_Animouse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Interspecies, Kinky/Squicky Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Animouse/pseuds/Anne_Animouse
Summary: Someone angsts over an old friends death. and then has a sudden realisation.
Relationships: Durin's Bane | Balrog of Moria/Gandalf | Mithrandir
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Battle Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. I wish I did. I would keep them in a box on my computer table and make them dance for me.  
> Feedback: Please give me lots of feedback. I've never written anything like this before, and I'd like to know how I did.  
> Story Notes: I warn you, I wrote this while suffering from the plague and was heavily drugged. This will probably make little to no sense.

He was dead. 

His beloved was dead and it was all his fault. 

If he hadn't gotten involved, Gandalf would still be alive. He wouldn't be hurtling head first into a seemingly bottomless pit, grey robes fluttering around his ankles. 

He sobbed softly. It was all his fault. 

Of course it was his fault. He had involved Gandalf. Gandalf would have continued on his life, on his quest to destroy the ring. But, he hadn't allowed that to happen. He had involved Gandalf, and he had fallen into the pit. 

He clutched Gandalf's limp body to his chest, fiery tears burning down his cheeks. Why had he involved Gandalf in this? He had had no quarrel, they had parted on good terms. But, when he had heard that Gandalf was in Moria, he had needed to talk to him. He only wanted to hear his voice again. They hadn't spoken in years, but he could still hear the harsh whispers, Gandalf's promises to love him forever, to never leave him. Of course, he had left him. But, he was not angry. He was not the first one to raise his hand. He had wanted only to talk. It had been Gandalf who had raised his staff. Gandalf who had broken the bridge. He had never meant to grab him with the whip. He had flailed out when he realised that he was falling, and the whip had snapped around his beloved's ankles. 

Now they were falling. 

And it was his fault. 

He gasped. Had Gandalf jerked? Was he perhaps not really dead? Yes! There was a breath. A jerking sob. He was alive! 

The balrog laughed, deep in his chest, and pulled Gandalf closer to him. He clutched him to his breast, and laughed like a child on a sunny morning. 

His laughter stopped, however, when he felt the sharp slice of steel slide into his side. 

"Wha...?" He pulled Gandalf back, so that he could look into his eyes. There was no love in those eyes. He realised suddenly, that there never had been. Gandalf had used him, all those years ago. Used him and left him. 

Rage built in the balrogs chest, and he snarled flames. 

"So, that is how it is to be, then. I loved you, and I had hoped that you loved me. But, I see that it was not so. Fine, let this end here." 

With a low growl, he pushed Gandalf away from him, and struck out with the remains of his sword. The two swords met, and clashed, and the battle began.


End file.
